lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Collective
Detectives Goren and Eames investigate the death of an expensive toy collector. Plot The shooting death of a down and out toy collector leads Goren and Eames to a villainous con artist with a neferious MO: targeting lonely geeks who she convinces to sell off their prized collection of collectibles in order to provide her whatever she wants, then dumping them once they are broke. Tracking the con artist to her newest mark (a member of a group of vampire-obsessed book fans), the two detectives find their investigation turning deadly when the con artist is savagely killed after the detectives connect her to the vampire obsessed group. Now the two must find out which member of the group killed the con woman..... SPOILERS! Con artist Lori Purcell / Jocelyn Shapiro conned Arnold Pierce out of his prized robot possession worth $10,000 (although she only got $2000 due to a greedy toy seller). She set up Arnold to be shot by the police by fabricating gun shots and yelling for help while she was in his apartment, before escaping out the fire escape. Dorian Cavanaugh was the latest victim of Lori Purcell / Jocelyn Shapiro, the seductive con artist. He discovered she was conning him and killed her with a vampire coffin that would pump CO2 into itself. His friends originally were going to scare her away from him by locking her in the box but the fans in the coffin would keep her alive. Dorian overexposed the fans to too much CO2 so they would short out and Lori / Jocelyn would suffocate. Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Jamie Harrold as Dorian Cavanaugh * Jordan Gelber as Arnold Pierce * Kim Director as Lori Purcell / Jocelyn Shapiro * Peter Y. Kim as Parker Chun * Brett Christensen as Carl Rosenman * Phyllis Johnson as Iris Bradbury * Robert Gerard Larkin as Officer Olsen * Allyn Burrows as Milton Stronach * Frank Rodriguez as Detective Jo Xavier * Tracy Shayne as Lydia Grayson * Lanette Ware as Sergeant Flanders * Jerry Zellers as Harry Pierce * Amir Arison as Lieutenant Sanjay * Jeff Talbott as Lawrence * Patricia R. Floyd as Assistant Medical Examiner * Brad Oscar as Mitch * Shannon Burkett as Ronette * William Jay Marshall as Willis * Che Ayende as Rashid * Vera Vanguard as Fetish Catalog Model (uncredited) References Space Legion; Johnny Seven; Elizabeth Wexley; Grayson Fabrications; H.R. Giger; The Ripper's Mask; Blood Magnolias; Carlotta Francis; Brooklyn Crypt; Becky Frie; Erlinda Gage; Union Square Florists; Recovered Relics Quotes : "Is that when the light bulb went on? Saw what your life really was? Life of a loser. You know, pretending to be little vampires, hanging out in your vampire crypt, discussing your vampire books, having sad vampire sex in a plywood vampire box." : - Robert Goren :(about the Carlotta Francis Society) Background information and notes Background information and notes Category:CI episodes